


Serious Business

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: Lena leaves Kara alone for three days and comes back to some shenanigans of the cutest order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Early this morning, I saw this post on Tumblr https://alexsorangeshirt.tumblr.com/post/157196264873/im-having-feelings-about-domestic-established, and this kind of just poured out of me. I always love imagine my favorites playing Mario Kart. Also, I do play Mario Kart with the wheel even though no one else does.

There is a morning when Lena’s alarm goes off far too early, and Kara groans, “The sun is not even up yet,” and wraps her arms more tightly around her.  
  
Lena sighs and reluctantly wriggles her way out of the embrace—only for Kara to grab her back. “Kara,” she says patiently, “I have to get to the airport.”

“I’ll take you,” Kara says, burying her face in her hair.

And Lena cannot be annoyed by this, the way Kara hates to let her go, the way it’s so easy to be enfolded in her arms, so she lets herself sink back into Kara for five more minutes. 

The alarm squawks again, and Kara whines, but Lena makes herself get up. “You are impossible,” she scolds, but she can’t erase the fondness from her voice. 

“Completely, yes. Me, I am impossible,” Kara yawns, sitting up. “Let me take you to the airport.”  
  
“Why don’t you just take me all the way to San Francisco then?” Lena retorts, and Kara’s face actually lights up.  
  
“Done! That gives you, what, at least three more hours?” She is grinning and reaching for her, but Lena quickly dashes for the bathroom.  
  
“I was joking, Supergirl,” she calls, and Kara heaves a sigh, defeated.  
  
When she returns from the bathroom, dressed and pressed and ready for travel, Kara is sitting cross-legged on her bed, pouting. “Oh stop it,” Lena warns before she even says anything. “I will be back in three days.”  
  
“Three days! Might as well be three years!” Kara pines, throwing her arms wide.  
  
Lena leans down and kisses her forehead. “Be good, drama queen.”  
  
“I’m always good,” Kara scowls, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
“Mhmm,” Lena agrees. She goes to pick up her bag, and suddenly she’s caught in Kara’s arms. “Oh. Kara,” she sighs. 

“Let me take you to the airport,” Kara says one more time.  
  
“Say goodbye to me here,” Lena tells her, so Kara does. She leans down and kisses her, leaving her breathless.  
  
“I don’t know if you picked up on it, but I am going to miss you,” Kara says softly.  
  
Lena smiles and reaches up to smooth Kara’s sleep-rumpled hair back from her face. “I”m going to miss you too,” she promises. “I’ll call you tonight, okay?”  
  
Kara nods and walks with her to the front door. “And stop pouting,” she orders. “It’s impossible to leave when you’re looking at me like that. Like I killed your dog.”

“That’s the idea,” Kara grins mischievously.  
  
“Goodbye, Kara,” Lena says, but kisses her one last time.  
  
She makes herself practically run to the elevator just so she won’t give in and turn back and just let Supergirl take her all the way to California. But that is not wise for either of them. And so she makes it safely to the elevator. 

The conference goes by quickly, helped by the number of very successful meetings she arranges. She calls Kara each night, and Kara always sounds beyond thrilled to hear from her, which really makes her heart feel uncomfortably full. And so she’s on her way home before she knows it.

She didn’t tell Kara when her flight was getting back to National City, fearing that Supergirl might actually meet her at the airport, so she waits until she actually gets back to her apartment to text her. When Kara doesn’t respond after almost an hour, she figures something Supergirl-related has come up and doesn’t think much of it. 

And then the sun is setting, and she realizes she’s worried. She texts Maggie, then Alex, and no one responds. She supposes it’s possible that all three of them are working on something, but she hates the uncertainty. So she finds herself heading for Kara’s apartment, then Alex’s, and finally Maggie’s.

As she approaches the door, she hears an awful lot of yelling and then…barking? She pushes the door open and finds all three of them on Maggie’s coach, Maggie in between the Danverses, both of them trying to elbow a…wheel out of her hands, while they contort similar plastic wheels in their own hands. 

And then there is a bark again, and a small dog is jumping on her legs. “What?” is all she can say, in disbelief. 

“Rascal!” Maggie yells. “Shush!”

“When did you get a dog, Sawyer?” is the first thing she can make herself say.  
  
“Lena!” Kara calls gleefully, but does not tear her eyes away from the TV screen.  
  
“Blue shell, blue shell,” Alex says gloatingly, and Maggie groans in frustration.  
  
“What have I even walked into?” Lena mutters, deciding the thing she can actually deal with is the dog. 

It’s a half-grown puppy, wagging its tail and practically grinning up at her. “Well, you’re darling,” she says, fondling its ears.  
  
The puppy yips in approval and leads her further into the apartment. “I will kill you. I will kill you both,” Maggie says, standing on the coach.  
  
“Hey!” Alex and Kara both yell, and then something must happen in their game, because the two of them throw down their wheels in frustration.  
  
And Maggie hops off the couch, crowing. “How did you come back from that!?” Alex demands.

“TWO blue shells, my red shells, that lightning! We were ahead of you the entire third lap,” Kara says, her voice unnaturally high.  
  
“You just do not have the skills, Danvers,” Maggie grins, messing up Kara's hair. “Hey, Luthor. This is Rascal. Kara brought him home yesterday.”  
  
“I found him behind some dumpsters downtown, and he was so friendly,” Kara beams.  
  
“Oh, Kara. You found him literally in the trash?” Alex asks, which Lena realizes is pretty much exactly what she was going to say.  
  
“We took him to the vet!” Maggie and Kara say together, and Alex can only laugh.  
  
“Is this where you’ve been all day?” Lena asks Kara. “I tried texting all of you.”

“Oh,” Kara says, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “Yes. Mario Kart is serious business.” She grins sheepishly at Lena, who just shakes her head.  
  
“I see you missed me,” Lena remarks, but then Kara jumps off the couch and lifts her into her arms and kisses her.  
  
“Very much,” she says brightly, setting Lena back on her feet. Lena hides her face in Kara's shoulder so Kara cannot see how smitten she is. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Um, me too. I think?" she says, but then they're both laughing, and she kisses Kara again.  
  
“All right, if you’re here, Lena, take this,” Maggie says, handing her another plastic wheel. “You’re going to have to learn sometime.”  
  
“Oh, hey, no. If you just throw her in the deep end, she’ll never play. She might actually never speak to us again,” Kara protests worriedly, but Lena just laughs and accepts the controller.  
  
“Don’t worry about that, Kara,” Lena says, happy to play along, to be so easily accepted by this family. “How hard can this game be?”  
  
Kara makes a troubled face, and Lena thinks she hears the muttered words "sore loser," but she decides to ignore them. Maggie is grinning widely, and Alex just shrugs. Rascal barks and sits on Lena’s feet as soon as she’s settled on the couch. “Okay, so, you press ‘2’ to accelerate, ‘1’ to fire your item, and this trigger on the back is for drifting,” Kara explains, and Lena nods, testing the buttons.  
  
“And then I steer…like it’s a real car?” she asks, making herself sound extra uncertain, and Kara nods eagerly. “Okay. Sure.”  
  
“Can we at least start her on 50cc?” Kara asks Maggie, but Maggie has already selected the races.  
  
“Sorry, little Danvers, it’s sink or swim in this household,” Maggie says briskly, and Lena has to bite back a laugh. 

Four races later, there are three plastic wheels on the floor, flung there in defeat, and Rascal is barking joyfully, as he tries to climb into her lap. 

“She actually lapped me on that last one,” Alex says, her voice tight.  
  
Maggie stands up, refusing to look at anyone, and leaves the room. 

Only Kara is smiling. She turns and looks at Lena, who winks at her, and then she just starts giggling. “Maggie! Who was it that sank this time?” she yells, and then she, Alex, and Lena all fall against each other laughing. 

 


End file.
